Don't Panic, All's Not Lost
by RitzBitz
Summary: New chapter! AT'P. New species, no antennae (shudders) They like musak, so we'll see where this goes
1. Author's Note

Authors Note: The title is from two of my favorite Coldplay songs, you guys should check them out (legally) its from the Parachutes album.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Enterprise and never will, I just butcher the story lines to my own liking. Blah blah woof woof.  
  
Be dignified when you review! Please review, it helps me. 


	2. Krapp from Planet X!

Captain Archer entered the Bridge. "Good morning." He smiled at them all, and Ensign Hoshi Sato was glad to see that he had returned to his old self. In response, good mornings echoed from the Bridge crew of Alpha shift. "Report."  
  
"Security reports normal, sir," came the reply from Malcolm Reed.  
  
Likewise, all systems reported normal that morning.  
  
"Sir, we have picked up a system of planets nearby. All are uninhabited, and have not been explored by Vulcan."  
  
"Thank you, Sub-Commander. Travis, adjust heading and pursue course at warp 3."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"I'll be in my ready-room. T'Pol, you have the bridge." She nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In his ready-room, Jonathan sank down into his chair. He felt exhausted these days, depressed. 'Pull yourself together, Jon. She doesn't have feelings for you, and it was stupid to believe that she would.' Ever since T'Pol needed him to alleviate her Pon Farr and told him they couldn't continue their relationship, he had been having these conversations with himself. Seeing her everyday, pretending that nothing had happened between them. it wore him down. Whenever they were alone together, he felt a tingle in his hands that longed to touch her, and in his lips that longed to kiss her. Jon sighed. 'Oh well. Better get to work, stop thinking about her.'  
  
But even in his duties he was distracted. He couldn't stop replaying in his head her rejection. He told her he loved her.twice, and she had stated clearly that they had to go back to being friends. And yet, somehow this made him want her even more. Somehow the fact that he couldn't have her made her all the more desirable. 'God, Jon, you really are hopeless. The best thing I can do is be the best Captain I can be, then I won't have to worry about my feelings for T'Pol, because I'll have so many other problems to think about.'  
  
This seemed to settle him, and he was able to finish his tedious work. T'Pol informed him 2 hours later when they reached the system of planets.  
  
"Here we go," Jonathan told himself aloud as he straightened his uniform and walked out onto the Bridge.  
  
* * *  
  
"On-screen," Jonathan commanded his communications officer. A large, jolly-looking alien took up most of the view screen. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer, of the Earth vessel Enterprise. My crew and I are on a peaceful mission of exploration."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain. I am the commander of this vessel; my name is Tidarius, from the planet Krapp. In my language, it means 'musical'." He frowned when he noticed the crew trying to hide their smiles and giggles and asked, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not at all. It's just that in our language, that word has a different meaning." Jonathan straightened. "Would you be interested in meeting? My crew and I would be happy to share some our music and our stories with you, if you'd like."  
  
The jovial fellow laughed and replied, "That would be wonderful, Captain. Since your ship is much larger than mine, I suggest we meet on your vessel, if you'll have us."  
  
Jonathan smiled at the image of Santa Claus that popped into his head. "Absolutely; my helmsman will send over docking directions. We'll meet in Docking Bay 1." He paused, and smiled again. "Archer out." When the view screen showed once again the stars, he turned to T'Pol and nodded his head in the direction of the 'lift. Once they were alone and headed for the docking bay, he broke the silence. "Well, they seemed nice enough."  
  
Softly, "You have only met one of them."  
  
"Well, yeah, but, if we assume they are all like Tidarius, then." he trailed off, and T'Pol nodded.  
  
"Assuming that, it appears this first contact will be beneficial to both species." It was Jonathan's turn to nod. They rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, and then exited the 'lift at Docking Bay1, which was located very near to Decon. There they met Tidarius and the crewmen he had brought along. There was an exchange of formalities and names, and then the Krappians were escorted to Decon. Phlox quickly revealed that there was no reason for decontamination, and the small group of newly made friends left on the direction of the Mess.  
  
* * * Okay, I promise, this will go somewhere, not like the other ones. More to come, I know its short, I'm sorry!! 


	3. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: I am really sorry about the formatting. I'm not sure what's going on, but I can't fix it. If anyone can help, let me know. Again, sorry for the short chapters, I'm going to work some more over Thanksgiving holiday to get some more chapters out. Thanks, and please review! 


	4. Action Cool News 5

That night, Captain Archer found himself bouncing his water polo ball against the deck. He wasn't bored, he was simply waiting. The Krappians were to  
  
join the Enterprise crew for a celebration of the successful first contact, and the evening was sure to be exciting. Jonathan smiled at himself; he felt like he was in  
  
high school again. His blood was pumping at the prospect of the party in the mess hall and a chance to see T'Pol in a more relaxed atmosphere. "Speaking of  
  
T'Pol".... Jonathan glanced at his chronometer on the desk. It read 20:25. Jonathan rose from the bed, crossed the room to his closet, and wondered what he  
  
would wear tonight. Suddenly, he stopped. Why was he so concerned with his appearance all of the sudden? Shaking his head, Jonathan picked out a dark, V-  
  
necked sweater and put on some black corduroy pants.  
  
"Screw what I look like," he told himself. And with that, he headed out the door and towards the Mess.  
  
* * *  
  
By the time he reached the corridor to the Mess, he could hear the sounds of a party in full swing. While some would consider it a bit much for a first  
  
contact, Jonathan believed it was just what the crew needed. Since they entered the Expanse, they had met with nothing but trouble. These Krappians were the  
  
first to show any kindness or willingness to be civil, and he couldn't have asked for more. Still, T'Pol was right to be skeptical. It was almost too good to be true,  
  
meeting a kind species in the middle of the Expanse. However, security teams were in place should anything go wrong. "God knows those Marines won't take a  
  
break," he thought to himself, chuckling. He was immensely grateful to have them onboard; they had made countless contributions already to the mission.  
  
As he entered, Jonathan saw what an excellent job Hoshi and Trip had done decorating the place on such short notice. They had managed to turn the  
  
rather boring eating hall into a veritable night club. He guessed that they had been waiting for a break for too long. The music, something he believed was from  
  
Earth's 20th or 21st centuries. It wasn't so strange, really. During the next century, musical development had been pushed to the back burner for space and warp  
  
development. So, nobody had really come up with any major changes in the style of music yet.  
  
He saw the faces of happy crew and even happier aliens throughout the room. But there was someone missing... "Ugh, where is she?" Jonathan asked  
  
himself. T'Pol was nowhere to be found. Saying hello to some Ensigns and a few Crewmen, Jonathan made his way back to the door. He found a quiet spot in  
  
the corridor and paged T'Pol on the comm. "Archer to T'Pol."  
  
Her voice came back clear, "Go ahead, Captain."  
  
"Where are you? I thought you would be here at the party."  
  
"I believed it would be necessary to go over today's Engineering reports. I am still the Science Officer."  
  
Archer smiled at her subtle coyness. "Yes, but I told you, you need to take a break. Don't fight me on this, T'Pol. I expect to see you here within 10  
  
minutes. And don't forget, wear something civilian-esque. This is a party after all."  
  
There was a brief pause. "Aye, sir."  
  
T'Pol rose from her desk and moved to her closet. Upon opening it, she wondered what exactly she was supposed to wear to this...party. She  
  
believed it was a bit of an over-reaction on the Captain's part, but the crew was in need of a distraction, to keep up morale. She scanned the items in her  
  
wardrobe, and her eyes rested upon the outfit that Ensign Sato had given her. She believed the Ensign said it was a Christmas gift. Taking the pants and shirt from  
  
the hangers, T'Pol wondered if this was a good idea. Clearly, something was different tonight, she felt ill at ease. Upon analyzing her thoughts, she discovered that  
  
they stemmed from an unlikely source: Captain Archer. Lately, even she could not ignore the growing attraction he felt towards her, and she could not truthfully say  
  
that it was not reciprocated. She was, after all, still a sexual creature. All Vulcans were, they simply disguised their true nature. Rationally she knew that her  
  
attraction toward Jonathan was not frantic or urgent, simply.. there. And while she knew that it would be inappropriate and, frankly, illogical, to pursue any type  
  
of romantic relationship with anyone on Enterprise, she still pondered what it would be like. From a scientific point of view, that is. Shaking her head, T'Pol  
  
finished changing, and she headed out the door to the turbo-lift.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, what do you think??? 


	5. Phlox interrupts yet again!

Jonathan Archer found himself anxiously waiting for T'Pol in the same corridor in which he had contacted her. There were couples milling about in the hallway, for it was slightly less noisy here than in the mess hall. He was pacing, in fact, and as a result, almost missed her coming in. Apparently she did not see him in the shadows for she walked right passed him. Jonathan reached out and gently grabbed her arm to turn her around to face him. She looked absolutely fabulous. His eyes roamed over her black pants that hung on every curve and fell gently in a flare leg around her boots. The top she had on was form-fitting, but not scandalous, and red, his favorite color on her. Jonathan couldn't believe how good she looked. \  
  
"Captain, your mouth is open."  
  
He shook his head and apologized. As he let go of her arm, he told her, "You look very nice."  
  
"Yes, I believe your reaction conveyed that to me quite clearly..thank you."  
  
He would have blushed if it were anyone else, but this was T'Pol, and he knew that she would not judge him or intentionally play with his emotions. Her response was innocent, yet he knew her to be teasing at times.  
  
"I um.. I think we should go in." He gestured to the mess hall. "You know, say something."  
  
T'Pol nodded her acquiescence and added, "I believe it is time." The pair walked together through the open doors and stepped into the transformed ballroom. They headed for the table at the end of the room that Travis and Hoshi were manning, for they were in charge of the music. Jonathan nodded to Travis, who handed him a microphone, and turned the music down low so the Captain could be heard.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen..honored guests..I would like to have your attention for just a moment. I would like to thank the Krappians for all of their help in updating our star charts.and our music library." That elicited chuckles throughout the room. "I would also like to thank them for being an ally in this Expanse, where kind souls are hard to find. So, I would like to propose a toast to our guests. To the Krappians!" The entire room exploded in "To the Krappians!" Jonathan resumed, "And now, I believe my First Officer would like to say a few words." With a beaming smile, he handed the microphone over to T'Pol, who raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I do not believe I need to remind you all how important crew social interaction is on the ship. That being said, I still have not changed my orders regarding alcoholic drinks. You will not be required to use your ration cards for food and non-alcoholic drinks. However, a limit of two alcoholic beverages is still in place, and I expect that to be followed this evening."  
  
Someone shouted out, "Yes, mother!" The whole room laughed at that, even the Captain.  
  
"Crewman Milosevic, I can assure you, if I was your mother, I would never have to remind you of my policy regarding alcohol."  
  
Again, everyone laughed, and the music started again. Jonathan was still beaming at her, and he led her over to one of the tables on the perimeter of the room.  
  
"That was wonderful. Everyone loves you around here." He waved his hand vaguely toward the group of people swarming the middle of the room.  
  
"I was merely doing my job. As First Officer, I must look out for the well being of the entire crew, which includes you. If anyone were to attack us tonight, everyone should have a clear head. We cannot afford to fail on our mission."  
  
He smiled, teasing her, "Does that mean I have restricted drinking privileges, too?"  
  
"Absolutely." He laughed. "Captain, I believe your mood has improved greatly in the small span of time the Krappians have been on board."  
  
"T'Pol, look at where we are. Call me Jonathan, please." She bent her head forward. "Yes, I think finally finding an ally is a worthy thing to be happy for. Besides, I've been drinking (only a little), and I'm at a party with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on..why wouldn't I be in a great mood?"  
  
His last comment made her stomach flutter, and she frowned, confused by her body's reaction.  
  
"I'm sorry, T'Pol, that was out of line." He started to rise out of his seat to leave, but her hand on his wrist stopped him.  
  
"There is no need to apologize. I am..simply confused. I have never.."  
  
He pulled his chair closer to her. "Never what?"  
  
"I have never..felt this way before. When we are working, I sometimes find myself.. distracted. During idle moments in my work I catch myself staring at you. And when we are apart, I find myself wanting to be near you. It is illogical, and I am the one out of line."  
  
"You get distracted? I can't stop thinking about you. When I am alone, the only thing I want is to be with you. Sometimes I walk Porthos by your quarters at night, hoping somehow you will come out. That's how I found out about you and Trip." He looked down, embarrassed. "I know about you two, I see him going into your room at night."  
  
"Jonathan. Jonathan, look at me. I have been performing Vulcan neuro-pressure on Commander Tucker as of late. It was the Doctor's idea; he believes it will help Mr. Tucker sleep. We are not..romantically involved, in any way."  
  
"You're not? I mean, that really isn't any of my business anyway. I am sorry.. I just assumed.."  
  
She could sense his uneasiness. "What was it that Commander Tucker said? I believe it was, 'assuming makes an ass out of you and me'? Frankly, I don't understand, but it seems to have some affect." She was referring to his smile, which had come back. "Captain...Jonathan, do you believe our...attraction towards each other is...problematic?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "Well, you don't work for the High Command or Starfleet, not technically, anyway. So there is no rule-breaking on that level. Let's face it, talking about has already helped. By acknowledging our feelings, it will probably not be as difficult to concentrate at work. And personally, I am not looking for a fling, so they say. T'Pol, I think we should see what happens, see where our feelings take us."  
  
She nodded. "I told you once before that few Vulcans pursue relationships with another species. However, my status within the Vulcan world has been greatly diminished. At least, to the majority of Vulcans it has been. I do not hold any prejudices against Humans, and I, too, am willing to see where our feelings take us. However, I ask that we keep this private. I think that would be in our best interest, at least for now."  
  
He smiled again. "I agree. And just for the record, you mean the world to me." Under the table, he reached for her hand and held it in his large one. His thumb explored her palm, and their eyes locked.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The pair looked up at Doctor Phlox, who had interrupted their moment. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Not at all, Doc, have a seat. T'Pol and I were just discussing the benefits of good social interaction among the crew." It wasn't entirely a lie.  
  
"Ah! It can be very valuable, indeed. This party, for example, is a wonderful opportunity for the crew to socialize amongst each other, while interacting with another species altogether. It was a very good idea, Captain."  
  
"Oh, don't thank me, it was T'Pol's idea. That's why I insisted she be here tonight. That, and someone has to keep track of how much the crew has to drink." The two men chuckled, and T'Pol simply raised a classic eyebrow.  
  
"Ah, if you will excuse me Captain, Sub-Commander, I believe Hoshi told me she would teach me how to..dance. It sounds very interesting." With that, he was gone again, and Jonathan leaned in closer to T'Pol.  
  
"You know, you and I should dance, too. It's very easy, and you're a fast learner." He was grinning at her with a devilish glint in his eyes.  
  
"I do not dance, Jonathan. But, perhaps if you are lucky, you can teach me some time.... in private. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be getting back to my quarters. I have spent too much time here as it is, and the loud music is hurting my ears. Goodnight..Jonathan." And with that, she was gone, leaving Jonathan gaping behind her.  
  
A few seconds later, Trip called over, "Cap'n, your mouth is hangin' open!"  
  
He shook his head, and realized that was the second time tonight she had done that to him.  
  
***Well, what do you think? Again, I'm sorry for the crappy formatting. 


End file.
